Planning for NOW, Living for Later
by sarusan92
Summary: Based of Paramore's new single NOW. My idea of what happened before, during, and after the video. This is my first fan fic ever so please be gentle. With that, please read and (hopefully) enjoy!
1. The Beginning

_[Inspired by Paramore's NOW music video. Takes place a day before the video's events, during, and then after the events. Please know this is my very first fanfiction, so constructive criticism is welcomed. Thank you and enjoy! –Meg. I don't own anything obviously. This is just something that has been floating in my mind. **EDITED** One, over looked a lot of stuff and two, spelled a lot of things wrong. This will be happening a lot guys.]_

March 3, 2015 10:15 pm

Outskirts of Wasteland Los Angeles.

_"Few are those who see with their own eyes and feel with their own hearts." ~ Albert Einstein_

**Planning for NOW, Living for later**

Hayley Williams woke with a start. She took a shuddering breath followed by another. Her hair was matted to her face as she sat up. Was it just a dream? She didn't know. All that it was a field full of color and her brothers in arms. They were fighting for freedom, peace…for themselves. She witnessed the struggle but couldn't wake from it, until now. What did it mean? She swung her legs over and stood up from the cot she was laying on. Taylor and Jeremy were sleeping close by in their cots, as were the many others of their rag tag 'army'. Could she even call it an army?

"I just don't know…," she whispered to no one. Grabbing her green jacket and putting her fire red hair up into a messy bun, she went out of the warehouse they were taking refuge in and looked out at the starlit sky. Back at the cots, Jeremy slowly woke and looked at the empty cot. He sighed knowing what was on her mind, having heard her quiet cries in the night. Grabbing his orange hoodie, he got up, stretched and headed towards the door. Outside, Hayley had found a crate and turned it over, sitting down with a sigh. It only took a little while before she started to sob quietly. Will they even win in the morning? And if they do, what will happen? What if they didn't? These questions swirled in her mind until she heard the familiar voice of Jeremy. Jeremy Davis, a kind, sweet man that's been with her for as long as she could remember. He had a lot on his shoulders as well. He had a family, but he would follow Hayley to Hell and back.

"Hayley? Hayley why…why are you…crying?" He walked over to her, worry and confusion written on his face. She never cried. Was the nightmare that bad this time?

"Jeremy…I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She sat up a bit and looked at him with a small smile as she quickly wiped her eyes. "I'm fine…"

"That's a blatant lie and you know it. What's up?" He asked in his southern accent as he found another crate and sat it next to hers, gently sitting down. "Talk to your brother." He smiled a bit as she smirked at the brother statement. He bumped her shoulder with his and spoke low. "Talk to me Hay…"

"It…It's nothing really. Just a bad dream. Er..nightmare really. I don't know…" Hayley huffed and buried her head in hands and rested them on her knees. Jeremy didn't even ask as he hugged her close. He knew how hard it was. He's seen her broken down before. When they lost the Farro brothers and others to the attack from the Regime, Jeremy watched her break down at their headstones and cry. They all did.

He heard a shuffling and looked up to see Taylor come out, his brown scarf hanging loose around his neck. Taylor York, the youngest out of the three of them. He joined the resistance shortly after Jeremy. Taylor took a swallow before speaking.

"Everything okay?" He whispered. He was exhausted, having not been able to sleep properly for a long while, like the rest of them.

"I…I don't know." Jeremy sighed as he rubbed her back soothingly. His brows furrowed as he looked at the small woman in his arms. _She's been quiet…. _"Hayley? You alright? Hey.." He gently lifted her head up. She had gone back to sleep. Chuckling quietly, he carefully scooped her up in his arms. Instantly, she curled into his arms. "I'll be right back. Let me put her back to bed."

Taylor nodded and moved out of his way. He watched him before sighing and grabbing two beers from a small cooler next to the door and headed to the crates. About to take a seat, a muffled shot rang out as the two beer bottles shattered in his hand. He looked around wildly. How did they find them!? He silently swore before several more shots erupted at his feet. He ran to the safety of the warehouse and slammed the door shut, leaning against it as he tried to steady his breathing and shaking hands. He looked up to see Jeremy running back with several others, Hayley following close behind.

"What the hell was that?!" Jeremy asked as they neared the man. His eyes looked him over, giving a small sigh of relief seeing that his brother was safe and uninjured.

"I don't know! The shots came out of nowhere! They're getting closer! We should have done something before we were pushed back to this hell hole!" He was mad. For too long have they been fighting for peace. For too long have they been on the run. "I say we attack tonight! What's the use in hiding anymore!" Jeremy blinked a few times. He was shocked to see the young gun fired up so much. Normally he was reserved. The older man looked to Hayley, his eyes meeting hers, communicating his worry, and his agreement.

"Taylor's right!" "Yeah! Let's get those bastards!" A chorus of cheers and angry shouts came from their brothers in arms. All of them had a dream. All of them wanted to fight for it. Jeremy looked at them all with a smirk. He too wanted to fight.

"ENOUGH!" They all fell silent at the shout from the back. Turning, they saw their red haired leader looking at them sternly. Taylor winced slightly, knowing that he was at fault.

"Hayley I—" He was cut off with the raise of her hand.

"You spoke. Now it's my turn. All of you knew the risks when you took this route. We've been fighting for god knows how long and I know that we're all tired and angry at the Regime for doing this to us. But we CAN'T LOSE FAITH!" She looked at the faces staring back at her. She saw how frustrated they were. All that they've been doing for the past few years has been running and barely fighting back. "We will win this! We must have faith!" She looked at them all again before taking a deep breath. "Now I suggest we all get packed up. We're heading to the Hollywood base. Since they've found this one, it's no longer safe. We leave in an hour."

They all nodded and went to their cots, packing with a solemn silence. Taylor and Jeremy looked at her.

"I'm sorry Hayley…I should've been more aware." Taylor lowered his head as Jeremy frowned and put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. He watched Haley as she joined in on the hug.

"It's okay Taylor. Really. It was bound to happen anyway. I'm just glad you're okay." She sighed and stepped back. "Go get packed." He nodded and gave the briefest of smiles before heading to his cot as well, leaving the two others standing near the door.

"We will win this right?" Jeremy was looking at their rag tag group of people with a frown plastered on his face. He couldn't shake this uneasiness in the pit of stomach.

She took his hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "Yes. I'm sure of it." He nodded and looked at her before giving a slight squeeze back. He gave a half smile before heading to pack, leaving her there with her thoughts. _Or at least I sure as hell hope so…._

_[To Be Continued. Let me know what you all think! And thanks for reading! –Meg]_


	2. The Memory

_[Hey all! Sorry about the long wait, school decided to jump me. Anyway, this chapter is the music video. Let me know if I need to change or add anything! May or may not be edited after I re read it. –Meg]_

March 4, 2015 6:30 am

Hollywood Hills, Wasteland Los Angeles, California

"**If There's a Future We Want It NOW…"**

They had been walking the barren terrain for hours. Having left the relative safety of the Hollywood base, the ragtag army finally found themselves at the field in Hollywood Hills. It was foggy and the sun was just creeping over the horizon. They moved low in the high grass as they neared a small opening. Hayley looked back at her family, especially Jeremy and Taylor. They were all ready to put everything on the line. She nodded, the white make up across her eyes shimmering in the early morning sunlight. Turning back to look across the field, she saw one of her runners heading towards them. He slid into the grass beside her.

"They're coming up the ridge now," the young man took a breath, trying to calm down. "They'll be here any minute."

"Alright, nice job Jace." She smiled and patted his shoulder.

He looked back at where he came, fear in his eyes when he looked back at her. "Rodan is leading them Hayley…" She blinked and nodded, sending him back to his group. Taylor watched as the young man left.

"Rodan!?" He whispered. "That's who killed the Farro brothers!" He shook his head. "We're so fucked."

"Knock it off Tay, we'll be fine! We're going to win this thing." Jeremy said as he nudged the younger man. His mind though was saying a different tune.

_[Flashback—Jeremy's POV. Remembering the death of the Farro Brothers]_

"_C'MON! LET'S GO!" I yelled as I ran up the small incline. It was one of the first battles against the Regime. Smoke filled the air as I watched my group fight for real-estate. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a baton come at me. I ducked underneath the swing and laid my shoulder into the soldier's stomach and flipped him over my back. He landed on the ground with a sickening crunch. I did a double take and stumbled back a bit onto the ground. My mind began to race. I..I didn't just kill him did I? He wasn't moving..at all. Before I could think any more about what just happened, a scream erupted from the field. It was one of the Farro brothers. "Josh?! Zac!?" I scrambled to my feet and ran to where the scream came from. My eyes grew wide with fear at what I saw. "NOOO! ZAAC!" I screamed as two soldiers came and held me back. There was Zac, dead on the ground, red and blue powder covering him. I felt the tears fall and roll down my cheeks. "You monster…YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! I SWEAR IT!" But my threat fell on deaf ears. I looked to Josh, who was looking at his brother with loss. "JOSH! JOSH RUN! GET OUT OF THERE!" I began to struggle and fight back against the soldiers holding me. Not much good it did me as a baton came crashing down onto the back of my head. I fell to my knees and was forced up to watch as the leader killed Josh. "NOOOO!" I jerked and wrenched my arm free from the man's grasp as I tried to grab at the killer. "Rodan! Sir! What should we do with this one!?" I heard the other soldier say. I didn't care. I wanted revenge. "Let him go." There was a slight smirk as he lifted my chin with his baton. "Have him tell that red headed bitch what happened today." I snarled and spat at his face, which granted me a backhand to mine. "Brave lil bastard aren't ya? Mad at me for what I did? Huh? ARE YOU MAD AT ME!?" Another backhand followed with a knee to my stomach. "I'm going to kill you.." I said as I laid there on the ground. "You're going to what?" Asked Rodan. "I'm going to fucking kill you.." I said with a smirk of mine own. Rodan shook his head and gave me a swift kick to my groin before walking off. "I'm going to kill you.." I repeated over and over again, even as Hayley and Taylor and the other came to help me and collect the Farro brothers._

_[End Flashback]_

"Jeremy's right Tay. We'll win this." Jeremy shook his head quickly as he brought himself out of the memory. Taylor looked at them both and nodded. Hayley nodded before flinching at the sound of a whistle. They were here.

"WE KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE!" Rodan yelled. He had a cold stare that soon turned into a smirk. He watched as the red head stood up, dressed in her tattered green jacket and jeans, and walked out to the edge of the grass. His face grew hard again and stepped down from the hill they were on. Coming to a halt, he looked at her. She was strong, brave. He admired that about her and her little resistance. But sooner or later, the strong become weak. He pulled a grenade from his pouch, careful to watch her reaction. He was surprised that she was still standing there, a brave face peering back at him. He pulled the pin and threw it. She closed her eyes, feeling her body lift off the ground and land in a heap.

_[What? It's the beginning of the music video. The battle is coming so stay glued! Sorry I couldn't give the actual battle. Real life is a pain. And I promise not to wait five million years to update this thing. –Meg]_


	3. The Fight

_[Howdy howdy! Again, bear with me, for real life is getting busier. But here's the next chapter! Enjoy! –Meg]_

March 4, 2015 6:45 am

Hollywood Hills, Wasteland Los Angeles, California

"**Feels Like I'm Waking From the Dead…"**

The ground rumbled around them as they ducked down and covered their heads; dirt and debris cascading down onto them. After a brief, the rag tag army charged the regime's men, smoke and dust filling their lungs as they ran out onto the field.

Jeremy and Taylor, however, were looking for Hayley. When the explosion went off, they had lost sight of her.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" yelled Taylor. He ducked under a baton and threw an upper cut into his attacker's stomach, followed by a knee to the man's face, sending him into unconsciousness. He gave another look around before he was in another scuffle.

"I DON'T—WAIT! THERE! OVER THERE!" replied Jeremy. He snarled as he pushed away the man in front of him and dashed towards the redhead on the ground.

Taylor was left to his own devices. He had dispatched the second man that came at him before quickly running in the general direction of Hayley. He watched as Jace was thrown to the ground. Growling he ran over and helped him.

A little ways away, green eyes fluttered open as Hayley mentally went over her body, not feeling any pain other than where she landed on her back. Groaning, she tried to sit up but couldn't. "Feels like I'm waking from the dead.." she muttered. Though she wasn't hurt physically, her ears were ringing and her head throbbing. She heard a thudding sound coming up beside her. Turning her head, she caught sight of Jace reaching for her before he was violently thrown backwards. Her breathing and heart rate began to pick up as she looked around again. Just as she did, Jeremy came skidding to a stop next to her, holding onto her side and looking over her.

"Hayley! Hayley are you alright!? C'mon kiddo look at me!" He said as he helped her to a sitting position in the grass. She shook her head and looked at him.

"I'm alright Jeremy! I'm—LOOK OUT!" She yelled as she pointed to an oncoming combatant. She could hear him snarl and then yell as he charged at him. Despite Jeremy's best efforts, he was thrown off his feet, landing in a heap. Hayley tried to calm her nervous, looking down at the ground as she moved back. The other man kept running towards her, his baton raised. But as he drew it higher to swing down, he froze. Struck dumb by the white covered green eyes staring hard back at him, he began to lower the weapon, but didn't get far as Taylor came running across the field and tackled him to the ground.

Slowly, she got up and took in the chaos around her. Screams and shouts erupted from both sides of the fight. Catching her breath, she took one last glance around before spotting him, Rodan, coming up over a hill. She quietly muttered to herself, "There's a time and a place to die, but this ain't it," as she continued towards him.

"She's on the move!" "GET HER!" "PROTECT HER!" All of these shouts surrounded Hayley as she walked the gauntlet between herself and Rodan. Determination etched on her face. Several attempts were made to stop her. All of them brought to a halt by her family. Her friends. One member of her team brought up a smoke flare. She lit hers and watched as the red smoke filled the air and lungs of the Regime's men. The men began to choke, the red smoke poisonous to them. With shouts of bravado, the Resistance chased them, forcing them back towards their line. But then one of the boys gave a strangled shout.

"THEY HAVE MASKS!"

Hayley turned, "Lose the battle, win the war. I'm bringing my sinking ship back to the shore." She kept moving. She had to keep moving. Again several attempts were made to stop her. One got close enough to grab her arm, but she was able to get out of her green jacket as the man was dragged off. Leaving her in a beige tattered sweater. All the while Rodan watched on. As did Taylor and Jeremy, who were doing their best to stay close.

A scream erupted from the field, followed by a flash of yellow. Hayley stopped and turned. Her nightmare had become a reality. Her brethren were being struck down as yellow, purple, and orange chalk blossomed into the sky. Jeremy was to the left of her when he was struck from behind, orange chalk enveloping him. He went to his knees before falling onto his chest with a thump before he began to struggle. He let out a sharp gasp of pain as his arm was wrenched behind his back. The same happened with Taylor. A yellow flash crossed his vision as he was wrestled to the ground, a soldier on top of him. He struggled, swearing loudly as he fought off the man above him. Both of them had their eyes on Hayley.

"NOOOOOO!" cried Taylor as he watched as blue surrounded his sister. "HAYLEY!" he grunted, "GET THE FUCK OFF ME! AAH! HAYLEY!" He snarled again as he fought, but he began to weaken as he saw her sitting there on her knees. _No..no…nonono…Get up Hay…please…_ He wasn't the only one thinking it. Jeremy gave a huff as he continued to struggle, but a baton and a firm hand was holding him down. He dug his fingers into the unforgiving dust and watched her.

She clenched her fists. "There's a time and place to die…but this ain't it…THIS AIN'T IT!" she yelled across the field as she slowly stood up and stumbled towards Rodan. Taylor was the first to move and nearly get out of his captor's grasp. Only to see Hayley be held by two of Rodan's men. "HAYLEY! GOD DAMMIT NOOO!" screamed Jeremy. Flashes of the Farro brothers streaked across the man's mind. He couldn't let that happen to her. He couldn't watch her die. He struggled harder. Taylor struggled harder. Fear washing over both of them as they saw Rodan smirk at the woman in front of him. Dread sunk in as they watched him pull his baton from his belt. Rodan growled as he raised his arm, ready to finally end Hayley Williams and the Resistance…once and for all.

_[Tune in next time….]_


	4. AUTHOR UPDATE

[Hey all! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Finals have started here in school so I haven't been able to write. I will be back here soon though! Thank you for sticking with me and the story! :D xo –Meg]


End file.
